


Popcorn (Fr)

by Kerowyn_fr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr
Summary: Quelques temps après son arrivée dans le passé, Sabo a croisé la route de Marco et ensuite celle de Shanks. Depuis, ces derniers le poursuivent assidûment, bien décidés à le séduire, au grand dam du jeune homme.Réponse au défi Marco/Sabo posté dans la collection Défis slash One Piece.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Sabo
Kudos: 5
Collections: Défis Fanfics slash One Piece





	Popcorn (Fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Popcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776469) by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Kerowyn_fr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerowyn_fr/pseuds/Kerowyn_fr) in the [Defis_Slash_One_Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Defis_Slash_One_Piece) collection. 



> **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien en rapport avec One Piece.

C'était une belle matinée, les oiseaux gazouillaient et la ville était déjà très animée. Sabo était de meilleure humeur que les semaines précédentes lorsqu'il sortit de l'auberge où il venait de séjourner. Non seulement il avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et une piste intéressante sur la façon de revenir à son époque (apparemment, Weatheria aurait créé un artefact capable d'affecter le temps dans une certaine mesure), mais en plus, il n'avait vu aucun de ses prétendants depuis au moins une semaine.

  
Ses pensées revinrent à la façon dont il avait rencontré Marco.

  
C'était sur une île du territoire de Barbe Blanche. Il venait de terminer son repas dans la taverne locale. Après avoir vu plusieurs pirates de Barbe Blanche entrer dans ladite taverne, il avait décidé de partir afin d'éviter d'attirer trop d'attention. Mais malheureusement, alors qu'il esquivait quelques hommes qui étaient un peu trop enthousiastes d'avoir enfin avoir une permission à terre, il croisa la route de deux des commandants de Barbe Blanche. Plus précisément, il courut droit dans les bras de Marco. Depuis lors, Thatch, qui avait été témoin de l'événement, le taquinait souvent sur ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là.

  
Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait rencontré Shanks lors d'une escale sur une île quelconque. C'était bien sa chance de tomber sur celle où Shanks faisait la fête. Le roux avait été particulièrement collant. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de mettre son bras autour de sa taille ou de l'embrasser. Il avait même eu le culot de glisser sa main sur ses fesses ! _(désolé Luffy, mais ton idole est un pervers!)_. Sabo avait bien failli utiliser ses griffes du dragon sur le bras du roux. Mais il s'était abstenu parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu attirer davantage l'attention sur lui-même qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Cela n'avait pas été simple de s'éclipser ce jour-là.

  
Depuis lors, ils flirtaient sans relâche avec lui, réussissant toujours à le retrouver quand il faisait escale sur une île pour se réapprovisionner ou pour chercher un moyen de retourner dans le futur.

  
Son humeur commençait déjà à se dégrader à cette pensée, mieux valait ne pas trop y penser...

  
Il soupira.

  
Ses pots de colle personnels semblaient avoir abandonné _(je peux toujours rêver, non ?)_ ou avoir au moins perdu sa trace provisoirement _(malheureusement, c'est plutôt ça...)_.

  
Il ne savait pas qu'il venait de se porter la poisse en pensant, même brièvement, à ses prétendants.

  
Alors qu'il se rendait au marché pour faire quelques achats de dernière minute avant de regagner son bateau, qui était caché dans une petite crique de l'autre côté de l'île, il entendit une rumeur indiquant que quelque chose d'intéressant avait lieu à proximité du port.

  
Intrigué, il décida d'aller y jeter un œil.

  
Après s'être frayé un chemin à travers la foule, il se figea en voyant qui causait toute cette agitation.

  
Marco et Shanks se disputaient à propos de quelque chose. Malheureusement, il était trop loin pour entendre distinctement de quoi il s'agissait.

  
Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait amener les deux hommes à se disputer ainsi en public avec leurs équipages respectifs qui observaient la scène et... mangeaient du pop-corn?! Voyant cela, il fut encore plus intrigué.

  
Il s'assura que son masque était toujours en place. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un voit sa cicatrice distinctive et fasse ensuite le lien entre "Seth" et "Sabo" dans le futur. Qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver à son futur lui avant qu'il ne soit envoyé ici ou même comment cela pourrait affecter la ligne temporelle? Sa présence ici envoyait probablement déjà des ondulations à travers le temps, inutile d'aggraver davantage la situation.

  
Rassuré quand à la situation de son masque, il remonta sa capuche et se fraya un chemin à travers le reste de la foule.

  
Une fois au bord, il découvrit que les personnes situées à ses côtés n'étaient pas juste deux pirates lambda de Barbe Blanche, mais Thatch et Haruta. Il soupira en ajustant sa capuche. C'était bien sa chance, sa curiosité l'avait mené dans le pire endroit possible, juste à côté de deux des commandants de Barbe Blanche qui étaient également connus pour être des farceurs notoires.

  
Thatch, étant le pire des deux, avec son habitude de le taquiner quand il protestait un peu trop au goût du quatrième commandant quant au fait de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour le zoan. Et parfois, il était le premier à le jeter en pâture aux loups en informant Marco de sa présence.

  
À sa grande surprise, Thatch lui tendit un bol de pop-corn tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil et lui disant de profiter du spectacle.

  
Apparemment il ne serait pas obligé de filer avant de savoir pourquoi les deux autres se disputaient si passionnément.

  
Plus il écoutait, plus il pâlissait. Ils se disputaient à son sujet ?! Pire encore, ils se disputaient comme des écoliers pour savoir quel était celui que leur sucre d'orge aimait le plus.

  
L'œil droit de Sabo se mit à tiquer d'agacement alors qu'il terminait son pop-corn. Il écrabouilla le bol en papier entre ses mains. _Je suis le sucre d'orge de personne, bon sang !_

  
Il entendit un rire étouffé. Quand il tourna la tête vers la droite, il vit Thatch lui adresser un sourire d'excuse. Comme s'il pouvait tromper Sabo... Le cuisinier avait bien remarqué que les actions de Marco ou de Shanks le faisaient réagir au quart de tour, ce qui amusait grandement l'homme à la chevelure en pompadour. Et ne parlons pas des jours où ils se disputaient son affection en même temps...

  
La première fois où cela s'était produit, il avait failli dévoiler qu'il était un logia de feu. Quoique... peut-être avait-il laissé du bois légèrement brûlé derrière lui lorsqu'il avait filé ... ok, le siège et la table qu'il avait choisi dans le coin le plus sombre de la taverne étaient plus que légèrement noircis quand il était parti, mais personne n'avait du s'en rendre compte. Entre le bois naturellement sombre et le manque de lumière dans cette partie de la taverne, son secret était sauf.

  
Quand il avait choisi de s'installer à cet endroit, il avait espéré être considéré comme le gars un peu bizarre du coin qu'il valait mieux ignorer, mais malheureusement cela n'avait réussi qu'à attirer l'attention de Shanks et, peu de temps après, celle de Marco. Ils l'avaient coincé de chaque côté, le forçant à fuir en grimpant sur la table. Il n'était vraiment pas fier de ce moment.  
Il soupira. Peu importe ses efforts pour masquer sa présence, ils réussissaient toujours à le localiser.

  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en écoutant des pirates de l'équipage de barbe blanches qui discutaient derrière lui ( _j'ai vraiment le chic pour me retrouver au beau milieu d'un nid de frelons. Au moins Koala n'est pas là pour voir ça, sinon je n'en entendrai jamais la fin._ Il eut un frisson à cette pensée. _Elle peut être vraiment effrayante parfois..._ ), il apprit que les deux équipages tenaient des paris du genre qui gagnerait son cœur, qui réussirait à le mettre dans son lit...

  
" Parfois, vu l'entêtement de Shanks à essayer de recruter Marco et vu comment ce dernier refuse, je me demande s'il n'y aurait pas des sentiments réprimés entre ces deux-là... " un des pirates murmura pensivement.

  
" Tu es fou ! Shanks et Marco ensemble en couple ?! Impossible ! " S'exclama un autre.

  
" Si vous y réfléchissez bien, ce n'est pas si dingue ... En plus, vu comment ces deux-là interagissent et aussi vu comment Seth interagit avec eux, je ne serais pas surpris si ces trois-là finissaient ensemble, mais avec Seth en tant que uke dans cette relation! " dit un troisième en souriant de manière salace.

  
Ils se regardèrent.

  
" Des intéressés pour un nouveau pari ? "

  
" Oui !" Hurlèrent les deux premiers et quelques autres.

  
Sabo était sidéré. Ils allaient aussi loin dans leurs paris ?! Il rêvait, il n'avait pas bien entendu ! Il écouta un peu plus attentivement et rougit quand il réalisa qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Ils pariaient bel et bien que tous les trois finiraient dans le même lit et qu'il serait le uke !

  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelques petites flammes étaient brièvement apparues sur ses épaules, attirant l'attention non seulement de certains des commandants, mais aussi de Barbe Blanche lui-même.

  
Sabo décida d'ignorer le reste de leur discussion au cas où il entendrait quelque chose de bien pire. Ce qui lui permit d'entendre quelques-unes des remarques particulièrement comiques de Marco et Shanks. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'incongruité de leurs affirmations.

  
Malheureusement, les deux hommes entendirent son rire joyeux. Dès que Sabo cessa de rire, il se rendit compte que non seulement un silence inquiétant régnait sur la place, mais que ses prétendants le fixaient comme deux requins visant un morceau de viande bien juteux. Il déglutit. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui, pas bon du tout. Il allait devoir agir avec finesse pour se sortir de cette situation épineuse !

  
" Désolé, je ne voulais pas interrompre votre querelle d'amoureux. " Sabo sourit sans vergogne.

  
" Mais nous ne sommes pas en couple ! " Protestèrent simultanément Marco et Shanks.

  
" Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous semblez très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il serait grand temps de faire quelque chose vu la tension sexuelle flottant dans l'air entre vous deux ... "

  
Quelques pirates (de quel équipage, Sabo l'ignorait et il s'en fichait royalement à ce moment-là) approuvèrent ses paroles, ne réalisant pas qu'ils l'aidaient à distraire le yonko aux cheveux roux et le zoan.

  
Ces derniers quittèrent Sabo des yeux pour regarder avec horreur ceux qui étaient d'accord avec la déclaration du jeune homme. Ils protestèrent tant bien que mal.

  
Sabo profita de leur instant d'inattention pour s'éclipser discrètement dans la foule.

  
Quand Marco et Shanks se retournèrent vers Sabo pour le convaincre qu'il était le seul pour qui leur cœur respectif battait, ils virent avec consternation qu'il n'était plus là.

  
" On dirait que Seth a une fois de plus réussi à vous filer entre les doigts. " Haruta ne put s'empêcher de les narguer.

  
Pendant ce temps, Sabo était arrivé à la bordure de la petite ville, maudissant silencieusement sa malchance. Il devrait finir ses achats sur la prochaine île. Heureusement, elle était assez proche, donc il y serait assez rapidement. Malheureusement, ce serait également le cas pour les deux autres.

  
Il ne parviendrait pas à les semer de sitôt....

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je manque d'inspiration, cette histoire restera un one-shot ^^'


End file.
